


Tranquility

by softoriginals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Franticshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softoriginals/pseuds/softoriginals
Summary: Ruby has fallen into the ocean of his own mind, feeling more lost than ever after losing the battle that costed so many lives of people he held dear to himself.





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team_Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/gifts).



> First piece I've ever uploaded on here^^' this is a little something I wrote a while back, when me and some friends came up with some weekly writing prompts for a month. In the end, I only wrote something for week 1 because well, uni stuff, but the prompt was 'lost' and I decided to write a little 'doom scenario', where they lost the fight in the RS arc. So, I hope you enjoy this and I also hope to be able to publish some more stuff on here in the near future too!^^

Tranquility. Complete and utter tranquility, but it wouldn’t last for long. He knew it wouldn’t last long.

Ruby wasn’t familiar with it, not with this kind. He was drowning, but it took forever. He felt no pain, no water coming into his lungs. Yet, he couldn’t swim reach the light shining through the surface. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t reach. Couldn’t reach  _ her _ .

Images and scenes were burned into his mind, replaying over and over as the water turned darker and darker. At first he’d been floating atop of it, but now he felt like he was nearing the bottom. He’d spent months in this cruel ocean that was his prison. The prison made by his own mind, that he had lost a long time ago. He lost it at when he lost  _ her.  _ Lost it when the light faded from her, dead ocean-colored eyes stared into the sky. And now he drowned in the ocean that matched the color of her eyes.

Dead bodies were drifting around Ruby. Sapphire. His dad. Steven. Wallace. Winona. Wally. So many more. All dead, so how was he the one that made it out somewhat alive? It wasn’t fair and neither did he even want to live. He screamed, sobbed, laughed at himself out of pity, but no one heard him. He didn’t hear himself, either. His mind took away his hearing, except for the memories. That, he’d hear forever.

_ “Ruby… please…” _

He’d cry. Sob. He wanted to save her, save them all. But he couldn’t. Is that why he was still alive? Making guilt devour him to die a slower, torturing death?

He did deserve it, after all.

_ “Ruby… please… let me go.” _

She had died in his arms. Her body battered and bloody. Limbs were bended in a way they shouldn’t be bend. Her eyes, the eyes that shone the brightest and had the most beautiful tones, were bloodshot. But even then, she smiled. A true warrior. A conqueror.

_ “Ruby… please… let me go… we fought hard.” _

They had lost the fight against Team Magma and Team Aqua. Groudon and Kyogre rampaged, killed, destroyed. People were burned, drowned, or simply trampled. The beautiful region that was Hoenn got tainted, bit by bit. The Hoenn he wanted to protect for her and explore with her. It was gone mostly now, either empty land or rough ocean.

_ “We fought hard. Now it’s time for you to fight harder.” _

He tried. He tried so hard to fight harder. To fight the guilt away, to not let her death be in vain. But it took a huge toll on him. He had lost consciousness, and not regained it since. It might have been years now since he went into the coma. Since he fell into her eyes. Since he lost his mind.

_ “Sapphire… don’t go. I can’t… I can’t fight without you!” _

_ “You’ll have to.” _

Her last breaths left her. Ruby sobbed, harder and harder. Rage engulfed him. How dared they, to take her away from him. To burn her, to slash her. To tear apart her beautiful body and mind. 

_ “I love you…” _

He would never know if she had heard it. She would never know he felt the same.

He closed his eyes, the series of memories ending again. Tranquility overcome him. The last ray of light faded to darkness. He didn’t know what it meant for the light to be gone, but he had a feeling he would soon find out.

He sinked deeper and deeper and deeper. He hit the bottom. Then nothing.

“Ruby?”

He opened his eyes, only to immediately close them again. Light. So much light.  He tried opening his eyes again, slower this time. It worked. He slowly scrambled up, scanned this new world he found himself in. Empty wasteland.  _ Hoenn. _

“Ruby!”

He spun around. Met a pair of eyes. Ocean-colored eyes.  _ Her  _ eyes.

“Sa… Sapphire.”

He ran. Embraced her. Crushed her. Tears streamed down his face. He felt them. He felt  _ something. _

“You… you were dead. You are dead. How are you here?” Ruby choked out the words inbetween sobs. His hands found her hair, her soft and shiny hair. There was no blood in it. There wasn’t a single trace of injury left on her. She was  _ beautiful,  _ as always, in his arms again.

“Ruby, I’m sorry.” 

Then he found out she was crying too.

“You probably got an infection while being in a coma. You… died.”

He found himself smiling. Smiling like she did when she died. He felt it. Peace.

Light engulfed the embracing couple. Tranquility overtook them.


End file.
